


Defeat

by ExplosiveArtist (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExplosiveArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wandering around Taris with a badly-wounded Sith Lord wasn’t exactly Carth Onasi’s idea of fun. Then again, Revan—or Elayne, as she was now called—didn’t seem to remember being said Sith Lord." A short AU take on Taris, in which Carth knows the truth of his companion's identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat

Wandering around Taris with a badly-wounded Sith Lord wasn’t exactly Carth Onasi’s idea of fun.

Then again, Revan—or Elayne, as she was now called—didn’t seem to remember being said Sith Lord. She insisted that she was a smuggler from the Outer Rim who’d had the misfortune of being press-ganged into the Republic army and assigned to work for the Jedi. The way she said it, she sounded defeated, which gave Carth a small, odd sense of satisfaction. Revan was defeated again—even in such a small way. He couldn’t believe the self-control he was managing to have, not putting a blaster bolt through her head then and there. 

But then she started seeming so unbelievably human. The little defeats Carth kept seeing her have, like when she ran out of breath merely walking through the Lower City and had to sit down against the wall, rubbing at her injured head and squeezing her eyes shut…they weren’t so satisfying.

In fact, they made him want to comfort her.

The small defeats kept coming. She took a blaster bolt to the shoulder and couldn’t raise her arm. He sighed, using one of their precious medpacs to heal it. She got dizzy and tripped leaving the apartment one morning. He caught her and helped her regain her balance, watching her concernedly. She said she wasn’t hungry, picking at her food and pinching the bridge of her nose to get rid of a terrible headache. He cautiously put an arm around her, letting her rest her aching head on his shoulder. She complied with a sigh, closing her eyes, and he felt still more of his resentment melt away, replaced by a strange caring for this woman he barely knew, but to whom he owed the destruction of his entire life. 

But she…she wasn’t a Sith any more. It was plainly written on her face, in the little smiles she gave him when he brought her breakfast every morning, in the determined but noble glint in her eyes when she faced their enemies, in the compassion she showed to everyone who needed help. Whatever the Jedi had done to her, it had changed her somehow. She really was this Elayne, this Outer Rim smuggler who couldn’t stand to see others hurting. 

And he found himself laughing at her jokes, smiling back at her when she gave him that little grin, holding his breath as she dueled in the arena. He was terrified every time she faced a rakghoul, or raised a vibroblade against a Black Vulkar or one of Davik Kang’s thugs. She had somehow become dear to him, this former Sith Lord. And he couldn’t quite understand how it had happened, but he was glad it had.


End file.
